


Love Like This

by GetOutOFMyTreeNovice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: It's pure porn, M/M, Multi, Sam comes on Dean's face, Spit Roasting, they just all make a fucking mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice/pseuds/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like This

“Relax, let him in. He loves you, you know. You can take it.” a hand ran down his chest and he shuddered. His lungs were fluttering, trying to take in air with the little heaves he was making. A wet finger probed his entrance and he bucked, whining. He was oversensitive from the first time coming and his body was buzzing. 

Cas was working him open dizzingly fast and he squirmed, electric shocks of pleasure humming on his skin. Dean gasped when he hit that spot and felt like Cas just shattered him, practically begging for more. 

“Please,” And there it was. Sam petted his hair and he looked up at him from his lap, silently pleading his brother to make Cas do something, damnit.   
“You're doing good, Dean. Just relax. A little more and you can have what you want.” Sam rubbed his chest, sliding his fingers over a nipple and Dean arched, his breath coming out in pants. 

“Please,” Again. Cas was fucking him slowly with three fingers, spreading them and Dean squirmed, gasping. Dean could feel Sam's huge cock against the back of his head and he wanted it stuffed in him. In his mouth or in his ass, he didn't care. 

He wanted Cas' too. The angel wasn't as big as Sam, but few men were. Cas slid his fingers out and Dean whined, feeling empty. 

“Fuck me, damn you,” He growled, squirming. “I want your damned cock.” Cas quirked a rare smile and leaned up to kiss him, pushing into him at the same time. Dean gasped against that ridiculous mouth and arched, trying to relax to let him in. When Cas was fully sheathed, he let Dean adjust, his face tucked into his neck. Dean panted and tried to stop his muscles from clenching, shuddering when Sam ran a finger up his chest. Cas leaned up and pulled himself out a bit before thrusting his hips forward, making Dean drop his head back with a breathy moan. Sam moved and suddenly he had a dick in his face. Dean reached up to angle it into his mouth and took all he could in and sucked hard, drinking in Sam's moan. 

Cas was fucking him hard now, each thrust sending Sam's cock deeper into his mouth and sometimes making him choke. Dean worked his tongue along Sam as best he could, Cas bucking into him and making him let out moans around Sam's dick. 

Sam bucked at the same time Cas thrusted in and Dean choked and whimpered it felt so fucking good. They seemed to notice his reaction and did it again and again and worked up a rhythm and he took it, not even bothering to do anything with his mouth, just let Sam use him. The thought made him whine. They fucked into him harder and Dean's jaw was starting to ache, but he loved it, Sam's precome leaking onto his tongue and his mouth watered. Cas was shifting his hips and he found Dean's spot and Dean's spine snapped straight and he fucking whined and came for the second time tonight, his come landing on Cas' chest and himself. Sam came next, his hips stuttering and his dick slipping out of Dean's mouth, seed splattering on Dean's face. Cas stared at Dean and came hard, apparently really liking how debauched he looked. Sam slumped back, panting. Cas pulled out groggily before laying beside them, tossing a hand over Dean's waist. Dean was wiping come off his face, his nose wrinkled. 

“You got it everywhere,” Dean complained, making a face. Sam snorted and Cas looked over at them. 

“I like it.” he licked some off Dean's cheek and the other two froze, just watching Cas lap it off Dean gently. Cas put his mouth on a spot and sucked it off. Dean whimpered and Sam just stared with his mouth open. 

“Jesus.” Sam breathed. Cas looked up and blushed and Dean let out the breath he was holding. 

“That was really hot. Like. Watching you lick my brother's come off my face shouldn't be hot, but that was hot.” Cas blinked and shifted. 

“I like his taste.” Cas said. Sam breathed out. Dean pouted. 

“You don't like mine?” Cas laughed and kissed him. 

“I like yours too.” Sam dragged Cas up to kiss him too and Dean watched them. 

“Sam,” Dean huffed, pushing Cas. The angel pulled off and blinked at him. Dean pulled Sam down for a kiss and Cas watched them, smiling. They were beautiful. 

And they were his.


End file.
